


Dissociative Amnesia Case

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Series: Slice Life of Clint Barton & Tony Stark [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drugs, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanjutan dari Rings (Wedding Bands) tapi bisa berdiri sendiri.</p><p>Clint Barton masuk rumah sakit akibat kecerobohannya dan memberikan kejutan untuk Tony ... Mantan pacarnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissociative Amnesia Case

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't take any profits from this story. Oh avengers belongs to Marvels and Disney. And Stan lee. Whedon too.
> 
> Lanjutan dari Rings (Wedding Bands), tapi bisa berdiri sendiri.
> 
> Oh dan bisa bantu aku? Bikin kata miring di html itu gimana? Aku bersumpah ada beberapa kata di bawah yang aku miringkan tapi lurus kembali ketika publish dari ponsel kakak (ponselku pulsa abis). Thanks.

Kamar rumah sakit ini sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali Tony mengunjunginya beberapa bulan yang lalu. 

Saat itu Clint Barton; tunangannya, luka parah setelah melakukan salah satu misi mereka sebagai tim Avengers. Dia dirawat di ruangan ini selama beberapa hari sebelum dipulangkan oleh dokter.

Sekarang, untuk alasan yang sama Tony duduk di kursi pengunjung tepat di samping tempat tidur pasien. Menatap Clint (suaminya) yang sekali lagi membuktikan dirinya sebagai orang berhati mulia.

Tony ingat bagaimana kejadiannya; Clint yang sudah terluka di tangannya masih menyempatkan diri menyelamatkan beberapa anak-anak yang terjebak di dalam sebuah bus. Saat semua anak itu berhasil diselamatkannya, sebuah ledakan besar tercipta beberapa meter di dekatnya. Clint selamat dari ledakan itu (kondisinya saat itu pusing berat akibat bunyi yang ditimbulkan ledakan), tapi tidak dari peluru yang datang menyambarnya.

Semua itu terjadi karena Clint terlalu baik. Dalam artian bahwa, walau kondisinya tidak dalam keadaan baik; Clint masih sempat mementingkan kondisi orang lain. Dia masih sempat mengalihkan bahaya untuk orang lain menuju dirinya.

Mungkin jika dinominasikan untuk hadiah nobel perdamaian, Clint bisa memenangkannya.

Tony sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Clint setelahnya. Di luar ruang operasi, dia tidak bisa duduk diam dan selalu mondar-mandir di depan pintu dengan kostum Ironman masih dikenakannya. Para petugas yang sudah pernah menghadapi keadaan ini sebelumnya sama sekali tidak mengganggu Tony. Bahkan saat dokter yang bertanggung jawab keluar, dia tidak membuang waktu memberikan penjelasan tentang keadaan Clint.

"Tuan Barton akan baik-baik saja. Kami memberikan painkiller dalam dosis tinggi padanya karena luka yang dideritanya cukup serius. Mengingat pengalaman kami dengan Tuan Barton sebelumnya, dia tidak akan duduk diam dalam proses penyembuhannya. Karena itu lebih baik dia tidak sadarkan diri daripada mengambil resiko dia terus bergerak dan memperparah jahitannya." Dokter itu berhenti dalam penjelasannya beberapa saat. 

"Efek samping dari obat ini adalah; dia akan lupa ingatan ketika sadar nanti dan butuh waktu hingga benar-benar sadar dan kembali pada dirinya. Jadi lebih baik kalau anda atau beberapa orang yang familiar dengannya ada di sampingnya saat dia bangun nanti." Dengan itu dokter tadi kembali masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, meninggalkan Tony yang menarik napas lega.

"Lihat saja nanti kalau dia sadar aku akan menggantungnya dari jendela kamar dan memotong talinya, biar dia jatuh dan mati sekalian."

Setelah itu mereka memindahkan Clint ke kamar ini (kamar yang diminta oleh Tony, VVIP karena Tony bisa membiayainya). Dan setelah Natasha mengancamnya untuk pulang dan mengganti pakaiannya (dia sudah melepaskan kostumnya saat Clint dipindahkan ke ruangan ini), di sini lah dia sekarang ... mengupas kulit jeruk sambil menatap bola mata Clint bergerak, disambung suara erangan sebelum akhirnya mata Clint benar-benar terbuka.

"Aku harap kamu bangga dengan kelakuanmu kali ini Clint," Tony berkata dengan nada ceramah.

Clint tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melihat wajah Tony dengan mata mengantuk. Pupil matanya lebih besar dari pupil mata normal. Oh benar, amnesia disosiatif dan mabuk.

"Oke aku tidak melarangmu untuk terus-terusan menolong orang lain dengan mengorbankan dirimu. Tapi bisakah kamu setidaknya--" Tony menghentikan perkataannya karena mata Clint sudah tertutup lagi.

Cih, "Bisakah kamu setidaknya menurunkan frekuensinya? Aku hampir kena serangan jantung setiap kali kamu melakukan hal seperti ini. Lihat saja statistiknya, aku baru dua kali membuatmu hampir kena serangan jantung sedangkan kamu sudah lima kali melakukannya."

Jeruk yang dikupas Tony kini dipegangnya di satu tangan, sementara yang lain menaruh kulit yang sudah terlepas di keranjang buah yang dibawanya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu memanggil dokter eh?" kata Tony membelah jeruk itu dan mencicipi satu potong. "Tapi aku perlu menanyakan soal kebutuhan nutrisimu. Perkiraan mereka tentang berapa lama efek obat ini akan bertahan, berapa lama lagi sampai kamu bisa kembali menjadi dirimu."

XxX

Dan seperti itulah kejadiannya beberapa jam ke depan. Clint akan bangun dengan pupil mata membesar, menatap Tony dalam diam terus-terusan hingga Tony merasa tidak nyaman, lalu tertidur kembali. Ini sama sekali tidak mengejutkan mengingat Clint adalah mantan sniper. Hanya saja ini sedikit aneh untuk Tony.

Tony akan mencoba berbicara padanya, walau selalu tidak mendapat jawaban dari Clint. Memang itu tidak membuatnya berhenti, tapi biasanya Clint selalu membalas perkataannya di hari normal.

Setelahnya, di tengah perkataan Tony, Clint akan kembali tertidur dan tidak akan bangun setidaknya untuk lebih dari tiga jam.

Saat dokter datang dan memeriksanya, Tony bertanya sampai kapan keadaan Clint akan seperti ini.

"Kami tidak tahu dengan pasti, tapi dari pengalaman kami, biasanya dalam beberapa hari dia akan kembali normal."

Dan ya, Tony tidak bisa berargumen dengan itu. Ini untuk kebaikan Clint juga karena sang pemanah tidak tahu cara untuk duduk diam kalau sedang berada di rumah sakit. Lagipula Tony tidak punya keinginan untuk memprotes. Kenapa? Oh ini jawabannya:

Tony sedang memainkan ponselnya saat dia mendengar suara erangan dari Clint. Dia tidak memindahkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya, tapi dia mengambil buah-buahan yang sudah berbentuk kecil untuk memberi makan Clint.

Diet yang diberikan oleh rumah sakit memang sudah diberikan pada Clint. Tapi Tony berpikir ingin memberinya makanan tambahan--sesuatu yang sama seperti kudapan ringan Sesuatu yang lunak atau tidak terlalu keras.

Saat dia menaruh ponselnya, Clint tengah menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Jangan tidur dulu," kata Tony mengangkat piring kecil yang berisi buah-buahan itu. "Setidaknya makan sedikit buah-buahan ini."

Dia menusuk salah satu daging buah apel menggunakan tusuk gigi dan mengangkatnya.

"Apa kamu salah satu temanku?" tanya Clint. Meski matanya terlihat mengantuk, artikulasi ucapannya sama sekali tidak.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya Clint berbicara padanya sejak dia bangun dua hari yang lalu. Bahkan saat Tony memberinya makan, Clint sama sekali tidak berbicara, hanya membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah perlahan.

Salah satu temannya? "Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Tony. Oh, dia lebih dari sekedar teman sekarang, dia mantan pacarnya Clint. Harusnya itu menjelaskan banyak hal pada Clint ... andai saja dia ingat.

"Aku menanyai Nat tentangmu, tapi dia bilang untuk menanyaimu sendiri. Aku tidak begitu ingat wajahmu, tapi aku yakin pernah lihat wajahmu sebelumnya. Ini membuat frustasi."

Oh, jadi dia mengingat Natasha eh? Sedikit mengecewakan karena dia tidak mengingat Tony tapi sudahlah. Berapa lama sih dia dan Natasha itu saling kenal?

"Siapa namamu?"

"Tony," jawabnya sambil mendekatkan buah apel ke mulut Clint.

Ketika Clint telah selesai mengunyahnya, dia kembali berkata, "Tony ... kamu tampan."

Uh ... apa yang salah dengan Clint? "Makasih ...?"

"Kapan kita pertama bertemu?" tanya Clint sekali lagi mengunyah jeruk yang disuapi Tony.

Kenapa Clint tiba-tiba semangat bertanya seperti ini? "Sudah cukup lama sebenarnya." Jika dihitung, mungkin sudah hampir tiga tahun. 

Tony mengambil satu potong jeruk dan memakannya.

"Menikahlah denganku," kata Clint tiba-tiba. Saking tiba-tibanya sampai Tony tersedak jeruk yang akan ditelannya. Yang benar saja Clint!?

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Clint dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir. Tony menghiraukannya karena akan meminum air.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Tony bersandar di kursi pengunjung, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa keras. Piring yang tadi dipegangnya sudah ditaruh di atas laci samping tempat tidur Clint.

"Itu benar-benar tidak diperlukan," kata Tony menunjukkan cincin pernikahannya yang tergantung di kalung yang dikenakannya.

Ada raut wajah sedih dan kecewa di wajah Clint tapi itu menghilang dengan cepat. Dengan ekspresi datar, Clint berkata, "Oh, kamu sudah menikah."

Tony sekali lagi mencoba untuk tidak tertawa karena Clint benar-benar konyol. "Ya, aku sudah menikah." Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah ada di sakunya beberapa hari ini. "Aku menikahi orang yang keras kepala, naif, dan tentunya idiot. Pilihan yang sederhana. Cih padahal aku jenius."

Clint tidak lagi melihat ke arahnya. Mungkin karena dia kecewa Tony sudah menikah. Benarkan ... idiot. Suami sendiri tidak dikenali.

"Ini cincinmu."

Mata mengantuk Clint kembali menatapnya. Kali ini dengan tanda tanya tersirat di sana. "Cincin ... pernikahan? Punyaku?"

"Yeah Dummy, punyamu. Dokter melepasnya sewaktu operasi."

"Aku sudah menikah!?"

Tony mencoba untuk tidak mendesah keras dan sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Ya, kamu sudah menikah denganku. Memangnya kamu pikir untuk apa aku capek-capek menjagamu di sini?"

"Aku pikir kamu pacarku ...."

Well, itu menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Suamiku ... aku sudah menikah ... apa nama belakangmu? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu?"

Clint tampaknya berusaha untuk tidak tertidur meskipun matanya sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Hal ini jelas sekali terlihat oleh Tony. Dia membantu Clint menggunakan cincin pernikahannya. "Nama belakangku: Stark. Dan itu karena obat dokter. Sekarang tidurlah, jangan paksakan dirimu seperti itu."

"Stark eh? Kelihatannya nama besar." Ada senyuman besar di bibir Clint. "Suamiku ... kamu masih akan ada di sini kan saat aku bangun?"

Tony menatapnya dengan skeptis. "Duh, sejak kapan aku tidak pernah berada di sini saat kamu bangun?"

Clint mengangguk kecil. Sembari matanya menutup, Clint berkata, "Kamu tampan."

"Ya, ya, aku sudah dengar," kata Tony dengan senyuman kecil.

Dan beberapa menit ke depan, Clint kembali tertidur.

"Jarvis?" panggil Tony.

Sebuah jawaban datang dari ponselnya. "Ya Tuan?"

"Apa kamu merekam semuanya?"

"Ya Tuan," jawab Jarvis membuat senyuman Tony melebar membentuk seringai licik.

Haha, mampus kamu Clint. Satu lagi bahan blackmail untuk masa depan kalau saja Clint macam-macam atau Tony ingin menggodanya.

Dan sebuah tawa sinister menggema di kepala Tony.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita di situs ini ... aku lupa yang mana soalnya waktu itu nggak login. Yang aku ingat itu soal lamaran? Dan terinspirasi dari pria yang bangun dari operasi dan lupa ingatan ... yeah you got the idea, right?
> 
> Sekali lagi ditulis dan dipublish dari ponsel so ... any glaring mistakes? Just tell me okay.
> 
> Aku nggak tahu apa ini bisa termasuk amnesia dissosiatif atau enggak, but for the sake of this fic, bear with me okay.
> 
> Aku mantan perawat, tapi entahlah, aku berpikir kalau fic ini nggak terlalu masalah.
> 
> Leave a kudo and comment on your way out please. Thank you.


End file.
